


Deepest regrets

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Series: The Badman/Regrets [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: A little night flight with the Prince of all Saiyans leads to a vulnerable moment between him and the HeiressA little insight into how Bulma and Vegeta may have fallen in love over time.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Badman/Regrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716502
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. Breaking down walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to understand him, because deep down, she felt like there was a chance that there was actually a good person in there.

She never intended to fall in love again.

It had been some time since Bulma and Yamcha had broken up. She was tired of his constant cheating and flirting with other women; she knew she deserved better, or at least didn't deserve this. So much had changed since they had started dating. They were kids back then, almost completely different people. Over the course of time, he had been killed, she made her way to Nameck, faced dangers, found the Dragon Balls, and returned Yamcha and the others back to life. And almost without thinking, she had invited a grumpy alien prince to come reside in her home.

In fact, Prince Vegeta had actually borne witness to the aftermath of the whole break up. It was amicable outwardly, but hours later, he found her in the living room with a tub of ice cream watching a sappy romantic film. He had started to walk by the room, when he noticed the lights were off and the screen was on. Taking a few steps back, he stood there in the doorway, watching her wrapped up in blankets on the floor, tears streaming down her face as the TV images flicked across it in the dark. She would occasionally sniff, wipe her nose on the sleeve of over her over sized hoodie, then take another spoonful of ice cream from the tub. At the time, he didn't know Yamcha was responsible for this display, but he had never seen her upset before, so vulnerable, and something deep down was moved. Up until that point, he had only ever seen her bright and bubbly or feisty and defiant. He had to admit to himself, she was the only one he had ever met to match his stubbornness and pride. He admired her strength. To see her broken like this stirred an emotion he had never felt before, and couldn't put a name to. After a time, he headed towards his room. He should have been appalled by her weakness, but instead it only served to confuse him.

Before that point, it couldn't be said the prince and the heiress got along. In fact, most discourses between the two of them often resulted in a heated argument. He spent his days training in the Gravity Room, while she worked in one of the Labs. The only time he would go out of his way to communicate with her was to find the comm and yell at her to come fix something in the GR that was broken, which would always end in a shouting match. He even had the gall not to thank her! As if he was just entitled to her kindness! When they would see each other at meal times, she tried, she really would, to strike up a conversation, to better know this alien, the former destroyer of worlds. It rarely went beyond grunts and the occasional glare, that is IF he chose to acknowledge her existence.

She wanted to understand him, because deep down, she felt like there was a chance that there was actually a good person in there. Just when she started to doubt her feelings about this thought, she finally saw it, just for a moment though. He had been yelling at her through the comm to come to the GR and fix yet another broken bot. As usual, she dropped everything she was doing for his highness and marched herself, grease and messy hair, out to the GR from her lab. When she arrived, she found him leaning against the wall, breathing heavy. Sweat dripped down his brow. Wait, not sweat, blood. A huge gash was in his hairline. Without a second thought, she dashed towards him, dropping her tools and took hold of his head to examine him. For an instant she could feel him stiffen, mouth open as if to shout again, but he closed it and drew a heavy breath. Moving her hands away, she noted his eyes flick up at her. And then she saw it, just for an instant: pain. Not physically, but the pain of something lost that could never be regained. Sharply, he looked away once more.

"It's not deep. Let me get the med kit." She turned to go, and felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. She glanced down at it, then back up into his dark eyes. There was something else there now, dare she say gratitude? Gently, she smiled back, not saying anything and nodded. He slowly let go, and she trotted over to the med kit mounted on the wall, and came back. By now he was seated so she would have a better angle to work, and she knelt down beside him to fish through the box's contents for the items she needed. Coming back up she stood over him and began to work. He closed his eyes, the only sound between them was the steady sound of his breathing. When she was done, she closed up the kit and his eyes opened when he heard the snap, glancing over to her.

Padding over to the wall to replace the kit, he got to his feet, then looked to the broken bot on the floor. "The bot you constructed was faulty." She turned back sharply to retort, fire in her eyes. He had some nerve-

But his face did not convey blame this time, all shreds of pride had been dropped, if only for an instant. He had been staring at the discarded bot on the floor still. She closed her mouth and jogged over to it. Giving it a once over, it was hard to see what was wrong in amongst the damage his ki blast had done, but he had been right, it was faulty. The thing had been designed to follow him and stay out of range, yet she found the wiring was wrong. She glanced up at him. "What did it do?" There was no malice in her voice, no accusations as there usually were between the two of them.

"It attacked immediately." Then he pointed to his head injury. Then that smirk crossed his face that she knew so well, but this time, it was, dare she say almost a tease? "But you can't dispose of the Prince of all Saiyans that easily, woman."

Picking up the bot, she gave a light laugh in response. "Your highness, if I wanted you dead, I can think of a hundred different ways I could do it, and you wouldn't see it coming." She strode towards the door, picking up her tool box as she went.

That smirk grew wider. Did her heart skip a beat? No that was her imagination. He was a destroyer, vowing to defeat her best friend. There was nothing about him that she could even relate to. She ignored it.

"I welcome the challenge."

...

Weeks went by and their usual bickering picked up again. But somehow, she felt deep down something had changed. Sure he made her furious at times, but every so often, she caught something from him, a look she couldn't place, that quickly disappeared as soon as she saw it. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but after a week or so, she realized it wasn't. And each time, her heart would leap in her throat. She tried not to let it show, but she was so flustered but it that it wasn't easy. So she covered it up by just storming off each time. But she could feel him watch her every time she left.

One night after a long day of working, complete with arguments and interruptions from the prince demanding her to come fix the GR not once, but twice, she found herself sitting out on her balcony, sipping tea, staring into the night sky.

Boots clicking against metal interrupted her reveries. Oh joy, the prince of all grumps had decided to grace her with his presence and lighted onto her balcony railing like some superhero. She glanced up at him, then went back to sipping her tea. "Do you require more of my services, my liege? Or can I take a break for once?"

Without looking up, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "No. Not tonight." He skipped down off the rail. White boots made their way to her side. The marble statue that was the prince stood at her side, arms crossed, staring into the stars. A comfortable silence existed for a time between them.

She held her warm mug in her hands. A cool breeze brushed at her blue hair and she pulled her sweater closed. Without moving he looked over at her. "You're cold."

Was...was that concern from the prince? She tried her best not to convey the fact that now her heart was picking up speed again. What was wrong with her? This was the man that allowed her friends to be killed! Yet, it wasn't. Over the past few months, she had seen glimpses of another side. Sure he was proud, arrogant, and stubborn, but he also lost and in pain.

"I'm fine. But thank you." She so easily could have bit back, everything in her wanted to. But she didn't want to drive him away. Somehow she wanted him to stay. He grunted, nodded and continued to stare into the stars.

With a last sip, she set her mug down, then looked up at him. "You must miss your own night sky."

Without looking away, his gruff voice was quiet. "Truthfully, I don't remember much about the skies above my home. They were red. The planet was very warm."

"Do you like it here?"

"Tch, it's bearable." So he didn't mind it here. She wondered if he would have said the same thing a few months ago.

Then something struck her. "Vegeta?"

Now he looked over at her. She rarely used his name. Most often she just mocked him with his title. "Do you ever regret your past?"

A sharp intake of breath escaped his lungs as he looked away. The silence lingered. She wondered if he would ignore her question or simply fly off in a huff. But he didn't. He simply stood there. When he finally spoke, she nearly jumped. "Every day since arriving on this mud ball."

What had changed? It couldn't have been her, they fought like cats and dogs. Suddenly, she found strong arms wrapped around her and the balcony was far below them both. She gave a short squeal of panic and grabbed hold of him, then looked back at the prince. He was smirking deviously, but this was definitely not the same look the first time she had seen him in Baba's crystal ball. He glanced down at her for a split second, then rocketed towards the atmosphere.

Would he drop her? He could. She could think of several ways he could dispatch her without a trace. Sensing her fear, he broke her thoughts. "Woman, if I wanted you dead, I can think of a hundred different ways I could do it, and you wouldn't see it coming." He parroted what she had said to him in the GR that day months ago back at her.

"Jerk." But she found herself smiling back at him. Was he flirting with her? Her heart leapt in her chest involuntarily once more.

Looking up at him again, she saw that he was smiling, a real, genuine smile, and not just that, he was laughing. It was rich and warm, nothing like the evil laughter she had heard from him in the past.

They soared over the Earth for a time, looking at the lights below twinkling like the reflection of the stars above them. Then he stopped and they were floating. She held her grip on him tighter. Then there was total and complete silence. She had never heard such silence before. It was almost unnerving.

Still keeping his grip on her. He stretched an arm out to point up at the sky. "See the two small stars next to each other up there, by the bright one you call Regulus."

She nodded. How did he know that? He must have been in the library digging into her astronomy books. He put he arm around her to hold her again. "The one on the right. I killed everyone on it." He said this cold, and crisply. "Every night I am haunted by the screams." He wouldn't look at her.

And then she was reminded he was a murderer. Somehow, in this moment, he chose to be vulnerable with her, to share his pain and regret. But why?

Before long, he was rocketing them back to Capsule Corp. They landed lightly on her balcony. Any other time, this whole thing could have been almost seen as romantic, but it was his last words that stood frozen in her mind. He set her down, hand placed on her hips and looked intently into her sea blue eyes, his dark ones bore deeply into hers. "Bulma, don't get too close to me. You will only get hurt." For the first time, he used her name. His voice was firm, but somehow, she felt regret in it. Before she could say anything, he was gone, off into the night sky.

She said she wouldn't ever fall in love again, but now she realized, she had never been in love before, not until now. And now, now she found she was being told she shouldn't feel the way she did.

She didn't realize until moments later, that she had been crying.


	2. Not good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was many things, but most of all he was selfish; he wanted her all for himself, despite knowing how bad he would be for her.

It had been weeks since their evening flight and he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way the wind had caught her hair, how her sea blue eyes filled with wonder as they shot across the sky. How she panicked just a moment and held her breath when she thought she might fall. And most of all, how she had looked at him in a way no other being ever had. There wasn't a word he could place on that gaze, but it as if she was looking past all his walls and actually seeing him the person he was so long ago, before he had been taken by Freiza. The woman was was good, and kind, and smart...and had such a fire and stubbornness. It was fascinating. Of course compared to his own Saiyan nature, she was weak in so many areas, and that should have repulsed him. Yet here he was, trying to find an excuse to see her today.

Deep down Vegeta hated himself for all this. He was a monster, and she was...well she was a better person than he could ever be. The more she pushed him, the more he was drawn to her. He would break her heart if they ever got close, he knew this. He was many things, but most of all he was selfish; he wanted her all for himself, despite knowing how bad he would be for her.

This was the struggle for weeks on end. And the more he struggled, the harder he trained, simply to take his mind off of her.

It didn't work.

So he broke things. Over and over he would break things in the GR and yell into the comm so she would come running after a heated argument and fix what he had broken. He wondered if she had taken notice that it was becoming purposeful?

He got his answer a few days later when he broke the same thing twice in one day.

Pounding on the button, he barked into the speaker. "Woman, the calibration is off again! Get down here!"

There was a crackle at the other end of the speaker, followed by a cry of pain. He had most likely surprised her and she had hit her head. She had complained that he had done this to her before. It infuriated her-he adored it. And he hated himself for being so weak.

"You know, Prince of all Pains, I'm beginning to think you miss my pretty little face." Her voice was sharp, but she must have been in a good mood, because he could hear the barest hint of mirth in it.

In a way, he was glad she was picking up on his odd way of showing he cared, and in another way, he was petrified. He hadn't the slightest idea what to do now. "Shut it!" He could feel his face go red. He was grateful she couldn't see him. "I just need you to fix this so I can get back to training. Get down here!"

"You know you could learn to fix it yourself?"

"Then what use would you be to me?" Shit, that was too close.

"Oh nice. You're a real peach, you know that? I have half a mind to-"

He was grinning from ear to ear now. He had got her going. "What could you possibly do to me, woman? I am the Saiyan Prince."

"Like we could ever forget that." She interjected.

"And you are a weak, pathetic human."

"You know what, highness, we'll pick this up in five minutes and you can tell me how useless I am while fixing that machine you broke-again."

"Hurry up then!" He snapped the line closed and leaned back against the wall. He couldn't wipe the smirk across his face. And deep down he hated himself for it. He had meant every word he had said, she was weak, but mentally, she was the strongest person he had ever met. Her fire, it sparked him, made him want to do better, to somehow be better. Though he found it so hard to try. Old habits die hard. The ego and selfishness ran deep.

This new emotion he was feeling was hard to navigate, and scared him more than Freiza ever could. Because if he let her become close to him, there was a chance she could be hurt, or worse, he could lose her. He was haunted by his past and still possessed with the desire to be the best and to be praised as the prince that he knew himself to be.

The hum of the generator stopped and door to the GR flew open, the blue haired heiress marched in in a huff. "Listen, I don't have time for your bull crap right now, something else broke that I need to attend to more urgently than you." Blowing a stray piece of blue hair out of her eyes, she took the tool kit and shoved it at him. "You figure out how to fix it." He looked down at the box of tools that he now fond himself clutching. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"You can't just leave. I don't fix machinery. I am-"

"The Prince of all Saiyans. Yeah, yeah we know. Well today you're an engineer until I get back." She waved nonchalantly over her shoulder with out looking back as she heading back out to door to her other emergency.

He glared bullets at her. How dare she? He was far more important than any other matter at hand, didn't she know that? He dropped the tool box and proceeded to power up in frustration.

...

Weeks ago he had said to her not to get close, and yet since then, she felt like she had seen more of him than ever, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Bulma banged even harder on the equipment she was repairing, hoping it would vent her frustrations. He had almost looked pleased to see her this time, and if she were honest, she wanted to stay. But she knew she had to find a way to distance herself if she didn't want to get hurt. So she made an excuse and got out of fixing the calibration, at least until she could think of some way to fix this whole situation. 

And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with a single idea. So she kept banging at her equipment.

A shadow passed over her. She never heard anyone enter, so she jumped from where she lay under machinery and promptly hit her head. "Crap!" It smarted and she rubbed the spot on her head as she came up from underneath. A hand gently brought her to her feet. Blinking she realized it was the prince. "What are you doing here?"

A scowl was printed on Vegeta's face. "I grew tired of waiting. Was this the urgent matter you had to attend to?" Vegeta eyed the machine she had been under. The jig was up. He had seen her working on this same thing a week ago.

"You caught me." She drew a deep sigh. Cocking his head, he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Shrugging, she wiped her hands on her coveralls. "Guilty as charged."

"Why?" He crossed his arms, a statue.

Suddenly the floor was quite interesting. "Weeks ago you told me you would be bad for me, yet every day you have me in GR fixing things, like you want me there. Honestly, it's been very confusing."

A gloved hand tipped her chin up to look at him. Ebony eyes seemed to stare into her soul. "Just because I said I wasn't good for you doesn't mean I don't want you near." Her heart was suddenly in her throat, and she found she couldn't breathe. Why did he do this to her? She knew she desperately shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it.

She tried to let her mind take control of the reins again. "Why? All you ever do is yell at me? It doesn't sound like you even like me."

A smirk crossed is lips. "You frustrate me to no end, yet somehow, I can't push you away from my mind."

Her heart was fit to beat straight out of her chest. He leaned in a his lips met hers, and she found herself kissing him back, hands grasping his black hair at the nape of his neck. Nothing else existed for that moment.

When they separated, she looked shyly away. "I shouldn't feel this way. I've tried to fight it."

Leaning to her ear he whispered. "I don't want you to." Shivers went up her spine. There was that smile again, the real one, she saw the night they touched the sky. This time she found she was the one kissing him. Her head was shouting no, but her heart, that told her a different story. The kiss deepened this time.

He was holding her close now and when they had finished, she rested her head on his shoulder. "You understand I am being purely selfish?" She felt his rough voice in his chest as he spoke.

A laugh escaped her lips. "Since when were you not?"

"Tch." She could feel him smiling though. "You understand I can't promise you anything."

Bulma pulled away and looked up at the dark prince. "And I never asked you to."

He smirked back, the old look was back in his eye, the wall was back up. "Good." He turned towards the door and headed out. Bulma stared after him, his boots clicking across the cement floor. He paused coolly at the door. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You coming to fix the Gravity Room?" He didn't look back.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, making moves on me isn't how you get what you want."

"Oh is it?" He stole a glance back.

She felt her face flush red a moment.

"Well?" He repeated. In a moment, she found her self by his side, heading to the GR. She absentmindedly wondered what he would do if she took his hand, but thought better if it.

...

Wiping sweat from her brow, Bulma closed the panel she was working behind and looked up at Vegeta with a bright smile. "See, that wasn't so bad, you totally could have fixed this. So you won't need my help next time it breaks now that you've watched, right?"

Glancing away, he smirked. "Tch, no. That's what you're for."

Her face went red with indignation. "Why you ungrateful jerk!" Had he really led her on just to have her fix the damn GR? She had gotten to her feet from where she was kneeling and brought a hand up to slap him. She felt so used. He had figured out her feelings for her and was using them to get what he wanted and she wasn't going to stand for it. The hand flew in the air and was grabbed instantaneously. She found the other was now immobilized as well. He slammed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. Before she even comprehended what was going on, his mouth was on hers. She couldn't help it, she kissed him back, this time with more passion. Their tongues danced against one another.

When he pulled away, he kept her pinned, grinning. "Is that acceptable?"

She nodded, breathless. Was this what was going to be the norm for them now? Arguments and wordless apologies and shows of affection? This was all very confusing.

...

Vegeta had only occasionally joined the Brief family for meal times since his arrival, but after that day in the lab, he made more regular appearances. He didn't say much, but she realized he was putting forth an effort because he wanted an excuse to spend time with her. She knew he couldn't stand her family, so she appreciated his trying. Every so often she caught him stealing a glance at her, causing her heart to jump into her throat. Often late into the nights, after he had gone back to the GR for a while, she would hear the whine of the equipment shut off and not twenty minutes later, showered and changed, she would find him sitting on her balcony railing, staring up at the night sky, waiting for her. She didn't pick up on him doing this right away. The first time she had already been asleep. She rolled over, opened a bleary eye, and saw a shape on the balcony causing her to jump up, startling. She grabbed her over sized Capsule Corp. hoodie and pulled in on. Sliding into some slippers, she padded over to the balcony door. With a small swish, she slid it open and closed it behind her. 

"How long have you been out here?" The night air was cool and crisp. It felt refreshing compared to her stuffy room.

He shrugged, not looking at her.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Not moving his head, he broke his gaze and looked her way. "Maybe."

Heart pounding hard, she took a tentative step towards him. Would he fly off if she got too close? Would he be upset if she placed a hand on his? She took one more step, thought about a moment more, and decided to take a chance.

They were rough and calloused from years of fighting. He didn't flinch, instead after a moment, he took her hand into his own. They stood like that for a long time, both looking into the sky, enjoying one another's company.

The Prince of all Saiyans we trying, Bulma realized, really trying.

...

He just wasn't getting there. No matter how hard he tried, how much trained increased the gravity, pushed himself. Vegeta wasn't breaking into his next level of potential. It had been over a month since he gave into these new emotions and let Bulma in. He screamed in fury. Yes, it was that girl, that was it. This was all her fault. She was making him weak. Yelling, he cried out in frustration. How could he let himself crumble like this, for the sake of some pitiful Earth girl? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and she was just this pathetic women. Yet she held a power over him, a spell he couldn't easily break.

Dodging a blast from a bot, he used his pent up anger and channeled it towards his ki, powering up even more. It was late into the night, and already he had missed his regular time stargazing with the woman. In his frustration, he hadn't even noticed the time. That was until the machine powered down. The door to the room opened, and a slim figure was silhouetted there.

No, what was she doing here? She was the whole problem. His ki continued to charge in rage. "What are you doing here woman? Get out!"

She couldn't meet his gaze. "It was just getting late, I was starting to get worried."

"Worry is for the weak! Get out." He huffed and continued to push, feeling pain, anguish. He had to get rid of her.

There it was, on her face, pain mirroring his own. He used it and pushed further. "This is the might and the fury of a Saiyan warrior. It's power and rage. Tell me woman, do you like what you see?" The light of his ki surrounded him.

He stalked across the room towards her, and she cowered back. Yes, this was good he could smell her fear. This is the way things should be. The universe should cower before the might of Prince Vegeta. Except, deep down inside, a part of him was screaming out to stop, that he was scaring her.

He pushed all of the feeling deep down inside and towered over her. "I told you I would only hurt you. Now, leave."

Tears filled her eyes. She nodded and fled, shutting the door behind her. With a hum, the GR started up again. He paced over to where he began before she interrupted him. Good, that was the end of that. Now he would train with no more distractions. He began to charge up again, but he couldn't understand why his face was wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized both chapters end with them crying. I promise, the next chapter won't end in tears!


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, you may be a jerk, but that hasn't stopped me from caring, and I don't have a clue why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have rushed this but I couldn't just leave them hanging like that at the end of the last chapter. Hopefully I'll have more by the end of the weekend toe wrap this up!

With a scream, Vegeta sat up in bed, eyes looking around frantically. He was in his room in the Brief's mansion, not on some far distant planet sending ki blasts at innocent cities and people. He had heard an evil laugh escape his lips in the dream, the person he no longer was had been wrecking havoc and destroying a whole world. His breathing was still heavy and he found his hand was stretched out, energy cracking in his palm. Drawing a steady breath, he calmed himself and leaned back in bed, before flopping back against the pillow. His heartbeat was still racing and images from the past still filled his mind. After laying there a moment, he sat up again. It was no use, he wouldn't be sleeping again that night.

He exited his room and headed down the hall. The prince was passing Bulma's room, when he paused and took a step back. For a long moment he stood in front of her door. For days now he had been avoiding her. And she him. Instead of having her come fix issues, he called Dr. Briefs to come, and even the daft old man knew something was up. Vegeta knew he had gone to far this time in his pursuit of power, and if he were honest with himself, he felt empty since that night he yelled at her. He held up a hand to knock, and was surprised when the door opened in front of him. "Bulma." He nearly took a step back in surprise.

Wide eyes the color of the ocean studied him. "I heard you cry out. Dreams again?" He nodded, the looked away. She turned away, back into the recesses of her room, but he stood there gazing after her. "Well?" 

He cocked an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"You coming in?" He couldn't help but smile. Either he was rubbing off on her, or they were more alike then he would like to admit. He followed her in. She had found a seat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, indicating he join her there. Complying without a thought, he took a seat by her side. The bed sank down and he scooted back so she wouldn't slide off. "Wanna talk about it?"

The dark prince shrugged and looked down at his hands in his lap. There was an awkward silence for a time, until the blue haired woman spoke. "You know, you're right, you did hurt me," she paused, "a lot." He closed his eyes. He didn't want her to read his emotion, but he knew it was written all over his face. She breathed in deeply then exhaled with a sigh. "Pushing others away doesn't make you stronger, it only hurts you and everyone else. I'm not asking you to let me in, heck I'm not asking for anything at all. I just don't want to see you in pain." He felt a tentative hand touch his. Looking up he saw her gazing at him, something in her eyes, pity? No, that wasn't it. What was that word again? Sympathy? Yes, that seemed like the right one. He took her hand into his and held it for a long moment, looking down at it. His pride wouldn't allow him the luxury of apologizing with words, but perhaps he could show her with his actions.

After a time, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, you may be a jerk, but that hasn't stopped me from caring, and I don't have a clue why." She laughed in spite of herself, which drew a small smile to his face. Looking over at him, she returned the gesture.

Then he found his mouth was on hers again, kissing her for all he was worth. He couldn't stop himself. Why he was so drawn to her, he was unsure. Her hands ran through the back of his hair, gently, sending all kinds of feelings coursing through him. No he couldn't do this to her, not again, but she wasn't pulling away, she was kissing him back with just as much ferocity. When they pulled apart, her forehead met his. "I don't want to hurt you again, Bulma."

"I know." She closed her eyes. Was that a tear there? Such weakness. Yet, he felt, concern? Deep down that battle raged again, between his Saiyan warrior nature and pride, and this new emotion towards her. But he so desperately needed her in his life, more than he even wanted to admit, so he pushed away his doubts for now and drew her close once more, kissing her with all he had.

He came up for air. "I am a monster, yet you chase my demons away. I shouldn't need you the way I do." She gently ran the back of her fingers against his cheek.

"Is it weakness to find strength in another?" This struck a cord in the back of his mind. A memory flashed. An wicked laugh, a dark figure with a long tail lashing over him. 

He pulled away. "Yes." He breathed in deeply and sat up.

Eyes narrowing, she stared at him. "You know, I'm trying to understand, here. I really am. I know your past, heck I've seen it. And I know it haunts you. Is it so wrong to need help to move on?"

Vegeta got up and moved towards the balcony glass, staring out. The city lights glowed on the skyline, and above, dim stars twinkled. In his mind's eye he saw it all burning, and above it all, himself, laughing at the chaos. He had come here to destroy it all, and would have had Kakarot and his friends not stopped him. What then, what if they hadn't? He would still be under Freiza's thumb. He blinked and the sight was the same once more. Bulma never moved from the bed. He could hear her steady breathing, watching as he looked out. "I should have been the ruler of a planet of warriors, now look at me, the planetless prince of one, oh no correction, two. Freiza took that all from me. Kakarot has ascended to legendary Super Saiyan, and I..." He trailed off.

"You feel left behind, robbed?" Bulma finished. Swiveling to look back, he was surprised. A small smile crossed her face. "I know you better than you think. Just because all you ever wanted was taken from you doesn't mean you aren't who were born to be. Vegeta, when you walk into a room, you command attention, just like the royalty you are. You fight with all your heart, push yourself farther than possible at every confrontation. You're a royal pain in the ass at times, but you _try_ to be better. Sure you fall back, but that's normal. No one expects you to wake up and fulfill all your goals, to change overnight. And knowing you, if you were everything you wanted to be at this instant, it would end up driving you mad, because you _need_ a challenge." She laughed a little. "Which is why you probably like me, I haven't stopped challenging you since you arrived."

He scoffed under his breath. "Who said anything about liking you?"

Getting up off the bed, she walked over to him. "Funny, I didn't think people kissed each other to say thank you unless they cared. Does it work that way with Saiyans and I didn't know?" He could feel his face go red.

"No, hardly-" He was cut off by her mouth on his. In response, the prince drew her in, holding her close. 

Time seemed to disappear that night, and before long, morning had arrived. But neither noticed. They were too busy expressing feelings long held secret from one another, healing broken hearts and taring down walls, brick by brick.


	4. Fooling yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

Two little lines. So insignificant, yet they held so much power over her. Bulma sunk to the bathroom floor clutching the pen shaped object to her chest. This changed everything. 

It had been weeks since she and Vegeta had spent the night together. Since that day, they both had been almost awkward around one another. She wanted a relationship with the dark prince so badly, but deep down, she knew that just wasn't possible. He was so focused on his goals, of beating Goku and destroying the Androids. Even if she loved him, she was sure he didn't feel the same way about her.

Even Panchy took notice. She was delighted when he had seemed to take an interest in her daughter, but when the prince started avoiding Bulma at meals, she spoke up. "What's gotten into Vegeta, dear?"

Of course she avoided the topic like the plague, unsure how much her mother knew of their little tryst. The thought of her knowing what had taken place made her stomach churn. Though now she realized it might have been the morning sickness.

Bulma hadn't actually been actively avoiding him, she really did want to talk, to make sure they were okay, and tell him that she understood that his training came first. But every time she tried, he made up some excuse to avoid her. Honestly, she felt rather used.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. A sense of loneliness washed over her. And her career! Oh goodness, what was she going to do about that? She was being trained to take over for her dad in a few years so that he could retire, and she had been excited about becoming CEO and learning all aspects of running a company, beyond all the scientific knowledge that she had been contributing over the years.

A knock rapped quietly at the bathroom door. Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands, sniffing. "Yes?"

"Are you coming down for breakfast, dear?" Panchy's voice responded muffled from the other side.

"Yeah, gimme a minute, mom."

There was a pause, and then the door clicked open. "Honey?" She took in the scene before her, and she knew without words what was going on. Kneeling beside her daughter she wrapped an arm comfortingly around her. "Vegeta is a good man."

Bulma looked over at her mother in shock. "You really think so? After all he has done in his life?"

A sweet smile spread across the matriarch's face. "The poor boy was twisted by that awful Freiza, but since arriving here, I've seen a change, and I know you have too, or you wouldn't have fallen for him."

Wiping her nose on her pajama sleeve and sniffing, the bluenette nodded. "Yeah, but he wants nothing to do with me now. Mom, it was a one time thing. I couldn't help it, and I tried to talk to him afterwards, but he keeps brushing me off."

"These are new feelings for him. I think he's afraid of you."

A laugh escaped Bulma's lips. "Afraid? The Prince of all Saiyans is afraid of nothing!" She mocked Vegeta's gravely voice. The two women laughed. "But seriously, mom, why would he be afraid of me?"

Panchy reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. "He's never felt love before, and it's a new emotion that scares him." 

The young woman felt like the air was sucked out of her lungs. "You really think he loves me?"

Her mother nodded. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and I know that look well." She grinned.

"You're sure its not something else?" She raised an eyebrow and looked herself up and down.

Giving a chuckle, Panchy put a hand to her own cheek. "Well that certainly doesn't hurt! But I've seen the way you two argue, and you both live for it. He pushes you mentally, and you push him right back. Yamcha was a nice young man, but he doesn't challenge you the way Vegeta does, and you both need that."

Bulma glanced down at the pregnancy test again. "I don't think he's ready for any of this, mom. Heck, I'm not ready for this."

"No one ever is, dear." She wrapped her arms around her daughter again, and held her tight. "But you are strong, and you have us. No matter what happens, we will always be here for you."

They sat there in silence for a moment, her mother softly stroking her daughter's hair. Then Bulma's head popped up. "Oh mom, what will dad say? The company!"

"Oh, I think he'll be delighted to be a grandpa, and don't you worry about the company, it will all work out, you'll see. I have it on good authority the CEO likes you a lot." The two women giggled, and Bulma hugged her mother again.

"Thanks, mom." She breathed in deeply. The only thing now was to tell the Prince of all Saiyans.

****

As the Gravity Room powered down, Vegeta walked over to the door to see who had interrupted his work out. The lights came up white and the door opened, revealing the blue haired heiress. She clutched something tight in her hand. He frowned. Something seemed off about her. Was it her smell? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, I hate to bother you--"

"Yet here you are." He cut her off. He could see her face flush and brows furrow, but she pushed on.

"We need to talk."

Turning back inside, he grabbed his water bottle and squirted liquid into his mouth, ignoring her. He had been trying to avoid her for a few weeks now. That night had been a mistake, he realized that now. This blue haired temptress had confused him and made him distracted from his goals. He had become to feel-attached, yes that was it, and that was unacceptable. He didn't stay with the Briefs for the sake of this girl. In a moment of weakness, he allowed himself to be taken in by her wiles, and he was done with her. Yet, here was that fool of a girl, looking to take him in again. Well she was wrong, he wouldn't fall for that once more.

He swallowed his water, and strode back over to the controls, pushing up the levels higher. Absently, he took another long drink.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant."

He nearly choked on his water, coughing. He pounded his chest and hacked again, turning sharply back at her at the same time. "What?"

The bluenette held up the object she had been clutching in her hand. It was long, white, and pen shaped. He assumed it was some kind of test. She nodded. "Yeah." She sighed.

Gripping the console, the prince stared at the floor. Pregnant. No, this couldn't be happening. He didn't need any attachments on this backwater planet. Once he had defeated the Androids and Kakarot he had planned on leaving this place and never looking back. Now, now he was sure she expected him to stay. "How...how could this happen?" He said it more to himself than her.

"Well, when two people--"

"No, woman, I know the science of it all, dammit. I just don't understand how you could let it."

Rage filled her face, and he could feel her ki raising. Actually, it was higher than he had ever felt it before. "How I could let this happen? Listen it takes two to tango, buddy. And you never asked about precautions!" He knew this was true. He should have asked, they were both just caught up in the moment, which was wrong on his part. But he wasn't about to back down.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" He found himself yelling back at her.

She crossed her arms defiantly, ki rising higher. Was that a rumble? No, she didn't have any of that kind of power. "Oh, little old me, I'll be fine, I can handle this all by myself, thank you. I don't need you or your permission to have this kid. I just thought I'd do the right thing and let you know."

He glared at her. So she didn't need him. Good, fine. Perfect. Then he could concentrate on reaching Super Saiyan. So, why did he feel--hurt? Well, he wasn't going to let her know that. He pushed the feeling away. "That's just fine. I don't need you or your brat."

"Good!" She turned and stormed out. In return, he threw a fist on the remote door button and slammed it shut behind her. Behind it, he heard her yell loudly. If she were a warrior, he could swear she was powering up. "Tch." He sniffed and set down the water bottle and he set to work powering up the chamber again. 

Of course she didn't need him, she was better off without him. He would never make a good father, what did he know about relationships? Over and over he told himself this as he worked out. He tried to push the conversation out of his mind, but it was useless. He needed to get away. A trip away to his favorite solitary place wasn't going to cut it. He stopped what he was doing and brought Dr. Briefs up on the comm. "Yes, my boy, what can I do for you? Those upgrades holding up?"

"Yeah. Listen, I need to borrow the ship."

****

In her lab, Bulma heard the rumble. She had been working on a new type of capsule prototype, but she dropped her tools and ran out of the room, dashing down the halls, and outside. There she saw the ship roaring, pulling away from the earth. Without thinking, she ran towards it. "Vegeta!" Gentle arms pulled her back. The ship rocketed towards the atmosphere. She stared up at is as it moved further away.

"Dear, it's okay." Her mother held her close.

"Mom, he can't just leave!" She felt hot tears sting her eyes. "Does dad know?" 

Her mother nodded. "Yes, he helped him ready the ship."

"Well that's just fine. I don't need him." She lied to herself, feeling every part of her heart break. His words echoed in her mind "Bulma, don't get too close to me. You will only get hurt." _He warned me, and I never listened...he told me I would..._ She found herself sobbing into her mother's shoulders, shuddering uncontrollably. She had been such a fool.

"He'll be back, dear. This is big news for a person who's never experienced love before." Her mother wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes with a hankie she pulled out of her pocket. Her mother never carried those, had she known?

"Mom, I think you're wrong this time. Love was never in the equation." She shook her blue locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had to sit on this for a while. I started to work on the final chapter and I realized that it was missing this. I know others have covered this event far better than I, but I needed this chapter to better define what will happen in the last. I might go back and clean this one up later, cause it was a bit rushed, but I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	5. And the rain fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want your pity, woman." His voice was barely above a whisper, nothing like the cocky, arrogant one that had faced countless advisories.

The rain had been falling steadily for the past three days, seeming to reflect how Bulma's heart was feeling. The steady fall was comforting though, soothing her wounded spirit. She was grateful for her mother's understanding. Vageta had returned, spoke little to her, then ignored her for days, going on to face off against the Androids and Cell. The prince made it clear once again that he wanted nothing to do with her or Trunks, almost letting them get killed during the fight with the Androids. For days since the future version of Trunks left, she had been sitting by the window watching the rain pour down, pitter pattering against the glass. She hadn't expected Vegeta to come back with open arms, but to be rejected so completely during the battle, it broke her to the very core once again. Of course it didn't stop her from caring for Vegeta and the others, going on to make the armor. Thankfully after this was all over, Panchy was there to help her pick up the pieces, caring for Trunks outside of meal times, while Bulma spent her days trying to find a way to move on. She knew she had to put this behind her, to pull her self together, for Trunks's sake. 

It was late, the city lights played on the rain drops on the glass of her balcony doors. The blunette lay in bed, tossing and turning. She should be trying to sleep, Trunks would wake soon for his feeding, but her mind was everywhere. How to move on, how to start fresh, to live without the Saiyan prince. Turned towards the wall, she watched the lights eb and flow from the wet pane reflected there. 

Slowly, her eyes began to finally close, fading off to sweet slumber. A shadow drifted down in front of the window, blocking out the light from the balcony. The door slid open quietly, allowing the sound of the rain to rise a moment, then closed just as swiftly and quietly. 

Bulma's eyes shot open. Her heart began to race. Could it be? She dared not move, lest this phantom flee again. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to pretend she was asleep, but it was useless, she knew he could could hear the sped up beating of her heart. There was a steady dripping on to the carpet. 

After a moment, she could no longer contain herself, and turned over. Silhouetted in the city lights, the phantom stood still, a shadow, head hung low and shoulders hunched. Even his proud flaming Saiyan hair drooped with the weight of the perception that had soaked it. Water dripped off his fingertips steadily from his soaked body.

He was a defeated man. She had never seen her prince look so crippled. Slowly, she sat up in bed, holding the bed sheets to her chest to keep out the sudden chill. 

"Vegeta..." His name hung in the air for a long moment before he spoke.

"I don't want your pity, woman." His voice was barely above a whisper, nothing like the cocky, arrogant one that had faced countless advisories. In the darkness, she could feel him breaking, and it was killing her. Should she go to him? Would he push her aside? He had smashed her heart into a thousand tiny pieces twice now, and she had spent the past few days doing her darndest to pick up the each part. By all accounts, he shouldn't even be here, he wanted nothing to do with her, yet here he was. Had he realized his folly? Was he repentant? Her mind doubted this, but her heart hoped. It was her move now, and she wasn't about to make a mistake this time. Her heart told her he needed her, though she was unsure why, and she knew deep down she would always need him, no matter how much her stubbornness would deny it.

Getting to her feet, she noticed him flinch just a hair, as she headed to her bathroom. Moments later she returned with a large towel. It was not lost on her that when he first came to Capsule Corp, she had refused him one. Gingerly she made her way to the dark prince, and ever so slowly, she draped the towel over his soaping wet body. He stood stiff for a while, and she began to wonder if she had offended him, until he took both sides of the offered fabric and pulled it closer. As if in slow motion, his head lifted up just enough for her to see his eyes. She fought to not gasp. So much hurt set into his ebony eyes. But they spoke to her, and for the first time, she saw gratitude. "You're welcome." She tried to be the brave one and offered a small smile.

Bulma was ready to risk something else. He might not know he needed it, but in those defeated eyes, she saw it, loneliness, and the need to be comforted. Gently, she brought a hand up, and placed it on his still wet cheek. It was ice cold, not at all like his normal hot Saiyan temperature. He closed his eyes in response, breathing in her scent. Then his hand was on hers, holding it close to his skin. He placed his forehead on hers, breathing in deeply once more. She worried about what was going on in his shattered mind, worried that she wouldn't be able to help him.

"I've been a fool."

She didn't respond. Anything she might say could add salt to his already wounded soul. The rain continued to patter outside, picking up speed. They stood there like this for a long time until they were brought out of the moment by the sound of stirring from the baby monitor followed by a loud cry. They broke apart and looked over at it. "Tunks." She stated simply. Squeezing his hand, she padded over to the door and down the hall to their child's room. Inside, the lavender haired boy wailed for his food. She picked him up and cooed to him gently. She had found she was suited to motherhood, better than she had thought. And Trunks was such a good baby, only really crying when hungry, which was often for the half Saiyan. Sitting down at the rocker, she nursed him in the dark. Bulma hated leaving Vegeta like that, and she wondered if he had gone. She would have understood. The Prince of all Saiyans didn't want to be tied down to this pathetic world by a child, he had made that so clear.

But then why come back? What was this man seeking? Was it just momentary comfort? She doubted it could be more. Soon the babe at her chest was sound asleep. Adjusting her her shirt, she stood to place him back in the crib, when a familiar shape darkened to doorway. He looked at her, frowning, but not in anger, in question. She nodded and he quietly strode in. He was dried and changed into shorts and a tank. They had never touched his room after he left. He must have gone in there to get cleaned up and changed after she left. A smile touched her lips. So he was staying. That was at least a start. Now at her side, he cocked his head to look at the child, properly this time. She watched the hard edges in his expression soften just a moment. "He has a strong ki." He whispered in her ear.

Nodding, she moved a lock of hair from the sleeping child's forehead. Then she looked up at the prince. "Would you like to hold him?" 

The frown returned. Had she said the wrong thing? He glanced over at her, then held his arms out. Oh, well then...

Bulma placed the little one into his strong arms. At first he looked like he was afraid of breaking the boy, then he relaxed a little, rocking the sleeping child gently, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was after moment or so that she thought she heard something. Yes, it was unmistakable, like a hum mixed with almost a purr. Vegeta was soothing Trunks. In his arms, the baby seemed to settle down even more. He lowered the babe into his crib and then turned back to the blunette. "My son." She swore she saw the faintest hint of a tear at the corner of his eye. Nodding, she took his hand and squeezed it. With her head, she indicated they leave, and he followed her out the door, back into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"I'm glad you're back, Vegeta." She found herself giving him a little smile. "Stay as long as you like. I can-" 

He put a finger to her lips. "You always talk too much, woman." A smile played at the corner of his mouth, then quickly disappeared. She nodded, her own smile leaving just as quickly.

"Goodnight." Turning towards her own room, she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. Bulma whipped back to face him, feeling stunned. She had planned on giving him as much space as he needed. She wasn't asking for anything at all, glad that he had chosen to come home, even if it was only to find footing while he sorted out his plans for the future.

In a moment Bulma was in his arms, holding her tight, face buried in her hair, breathing her in. "When I said I had been a fool, I meant it. I never should have rejected you or our son. All this time, I thought achieving Super Saiyan was all I needed to be content, well that and beating that clown. But he's gone now, and I have achieved my goals only to be dashed once again. Since Trunks left, I have been wandering, trying to make sense of who I am, where I have come from and where I am going, and I keep on seeing your face, over and over. And in my mind's eye, watching Trunks die repeatedly. I tried to ignore it, drown it out, but every time I closed my eyes, I was haunted. And I couldn't understand why."

He pulled back and looked her in her sea blue eyes. "All I could hear was your voice. 'Pushing others away doesn't make you stronger, it only hurts you and everyone else'." She fought back a tear. He had remembered her words. He held both of her hands in his own. "I said I would only hurt you and I was right, I did. But what I didn't anticipate was hurting myself." He stared intently at the floor. "I pushed Trunks away, and in my hubris, I got him killed." There was a long pause. "This is all new for me, and I can't make you any promises."

She smiled again, repeating the words she had spoken over a year ago. "And I never asked you to."

For the first time, she saw that smile, the real smile she had fallen for that no one else ever saw. "No, you never did."

He let go of her and started towards her room. She breathed a sigh. As much as she wanted him with her with all her heart, she knew it would just be a band aid, and it would never be a permanent fix. They needed to start over, and do it right. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he moved to face her. Slowly she shook her head. "Not yet. We need to figure some things out first." 

He nodded, understanding. She wondered if he had wanted to be with her for his own comfort or hers, but he didn't appear to be hurt by her decision. Pecking him on the cheek, she took his hand and squeezed it. "Get some sleep, my prince."

In response, he held her close and kissed her back. It wasn't full of passion as it had been before, but there was something else there, more heartfelt. When he released her, his face looked peaceful, as if questions had been answered. "Goodnight, Bulma." In his eyes, she still saw so much pain. It would be a long time before he healed, and even then, she knew he would still be haunted by his past, his choices, and even his own pride. 

She knew that over time he would fight his own demons, try to rise above the depression hovering over his heart and become a better man. And she would be there right by his side, a rock he never knew he needed. Of course she knew he would always have his flaws--hubris, stubbornness, and anger. But she hoped that those flaws could be turned around and become strengths: pride for his family and his heritage, never backing down from fighting for those he loved, protecting the family he had created there on Earth. But these things take time, and until then, she would tread lightly, be prepared to be hurt when he slid back. Things would never be easy with Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans in her life, but now that he was back, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I think this is the end now, lol! But you never know I might play around with this some more. This all started as a one shot and turned into something else. I have other Vegebul fan fics you can check out, and more to come I promise. I'm SO enjoying reading the many amazing fics here! Keep up the good work, you guys!


End file.
